parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Scrubs (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of No Scrubs by TLC. Song: * No Scrubs (1999) Sung By: * TLC Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * Max: What'll it be, ma'am? * Emmy: I hear you make the best milkshakes in town! * Max: You betcha! Chocolate or vanilla? * Emmy: Chocolate. * Max: I'll give you a super duper scoop. Here you go. * (Emmy Slurps): Hey! * Max: What? * Emmy: I said chocolate. This is strawberry. * (Dragon Scale Glows) * Max: Look! * Emmy: The dragons are calling us! * (Emmy Takes Out the Scale) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * (Opening Scene from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Olivia Flaversham: A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly. He's also known as a busta. * Kim Possible: Always talkin' about what he wants and just sits on his broke ass. * Smurfette: So no, I don't want your number. No, I don't want to give you mine. * Serena: And no, I don't want to meet you nowhere. No, I don't want none of your time, and, * (Dance Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey During "Normal Little Girls"): No, I don't want no scrubs. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. * (Dance Scene from Hercules During "Zero to Hero"): Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holla at me. * (Dance Scene from Grandpa's Magical Toys During "Hambone"): I don't want no scrubs. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. * (Dance Scene from The Nightmare Before Christmas During "Making Christmas"): Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holla at me. * Emmy: Well a scrub checkin' me, but his game is kinda weak, and I know that he cannot approach me. * Ariel: 'Cause I'm looking like class and he's looking like trash, can't get wit' a deadbeat ass. * Zoe Drake: So no, I don't want your number. No, I don't want to give you mine. * Rei Hino: And no, I don't want to meet you nowhere. No, I don't want none of your time, and, * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Getting Luck"): No, I don't want no scrubs. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. * (Dance Scene from Thumbelina During "On the Road"): Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holla at me. * (Dance Scene from Dexter's Laboratory When Dexter Dances to the Robot): I don't want no scrubs. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. * (Dance Scene from The Road to El Dorado During "It's Tough to Be a God"): Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holla at me. * Usagi Tsukino: If you don't have a car and you're walking, oh yes son, I'm talking to you. * Misty: If you live at home with your momma, oh yes son, I'm talking to you. * Brittany Miller: If you have a shorty that you don't show love, oh yes son, I'm talking to you. * Moana: Wanna get me with no money, oh no, I don't want no... * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life"): No scrub. * (Dance Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Case of the Cola Cult During "The Coo-Coo Cola Song"): No scrub. * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales: Hum): No scrub. * (Dance Scene from Shark Tale During "Car Wash"): No scrub. * (Dance Scene from Toy Story 2 During "You've Got a Friend in Me"): No, I don't want no scrubs. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holla at me. * (Dance Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein During "If a Monster Comes in Our Room): I don't want no scrubs. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. * (Dance Scene from Zootopia During "Try Everything"): Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holla at me. * Becky Lopez: See, if you can't spatially expand my horizon, then that leaves you in the class with scrubs, never rising. * Duchess: I don't find it surprising and if you don't have the G's to please me and bounce me here to the coast of overseas. * Sawyer: So, let me give you something to think about. Inundate your mind with intentions to turn you out. * Jasmine: Can't forget the focus on the picture in front of me. You as clear as DVD on digital TV screens. * Princess Eilonwy: Satisfy my appetite with something spectacular. Check your vernacular, and then I get back to ya. * Sagwa: With diamond-like precision, insatiable is what I envision. Can't detect acquisition from your friend's Expedition. * Lulu Caty: Mr. Big Willy, if you really wanna know, ask Chilli, could I be a silly ho? * Emily Elizabeth Howard: Not really, T-Boz and all my señoritas are steppin' on your FILA's, but you don't hear me, though. * (Dance Scene from Shrek 2 During "Living La Vida Loca"): No, I don't want no scrubs. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. * (Dance Scene from The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water During "Imaginary Friends"): Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holla at me. * (Song Fades Out) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: Hey, I never did get my chocolate milkshake. * Max: I'll make you something better. (Humming) * Emmy: What's that? * Max: A Triple Decker frozen yogurt sundae with bunches of sprinkles on top. * Emmy: Looks delicious. * Emmy and Max's Mom (off-screen): Emmy, Max, anyone for ice cream? * Emmy: Coming, Mom! * Max: Hey! Wait for me! Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Cassie Loves a Parade; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Kim Possible (Partners; @2002-2007 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Pokemon (Kindergarten Chaos, & Who Gets to Keep Togepi; @1997 OLM) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Grandpa's Magical Toys (@1988 Wee Sing) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Don't Mess with Maiasaura; @2007 Sunrise) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, A Pegasus Page Turner, & No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Dexter's Laboratory (@1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (The Case of the Cola Cult; @1989-1990 Disney) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Fraidy Cats; @2001-2002 PBS) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Nobody's Perfect; @2000-2003 PBS) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (@2002 Universal) Note: * Happy Cinco de Mayo, everybody.